Grandmotherhood
by the-writer1988
Summary: Shmi Skywalker becomes a grandmother for the first time. Part of my 'A Mother's Love-verse'. One-shot sequel.


**This is a one-shot sequel to my fic 'A Mother's Love'. You can probably read this without reading the main story, however you may be confused as to why Shmi is still alive and a part of Anakin's life. The main story deals with that… but if you just want to read this one-shot without reading the main story, then you just need to know that Obi-Wan got permission from the Jedi Council to free Shmi and she came to the Jedi Temple to work. As a result of this, Anakin basically saved the galaxy from the Sith! **

**Without further ado, I present 'Grandmotherhood' to you.**

* * *

**Title: **Grandmotherhood

**Author: **the-writer1988

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala.

**Summary: **Shmi becomes a grandmother for the first time. Part of my 'A Mother's Love-verse'. One-shot sequel.

**Pairings: **Anakin/Padmé , and very slight Obi-Wan/Satine.

**Disclaimer: **The mouse now owns Star Wars. I just like to play in the universe.

* * *

Waiting was the hard-part.

Giving birth was the easy part.

Shmi Skywalker now understood why her husband, Darec, had been in such a state with the birth of their daughter Kia. She sat outside the private room in the Halls of Healing within the Jedi Temple, fidgeting ever so slightly, waiting, waiting for it to be over, though she was doing considerably better than the Jedi Master pacing next to her.

Her son, her dear Anakin, the man that had saved the Republic and the Jedi Order from a dark future, was about to become a father for the first time. His wife, Senator Padmé Amidala, was expecting twins. The changes wrought by the Jedi Order meant that a Jedi could have a family if they wanted. Anakin was the first to do so. He and Padmé had been married for a year and a half and the media interest in their relationship was uncomfortable for the two, so the Jedi Council had agreed that the Senator could have her children within the Temple itself, where they would be secluded from any media outlets looking for the first view of the famous Jedi children.

It had already been confirmed that the twins were Force sensitive. Anakin had already made a link with them or so he had said. But of course the man pacing in front of the doors was not her son, rather the man that was responsible for making Anakin into the man he was today.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped pacing and glanced towards Shmi. "How long?"

She chuckled. He had last asked her this question barely ten minutes ago. "Only eleven minutes."

His face fell. "Only?" He started to pace again. "Anakin's getting very agitated."

"I don't blame him," she smiled. "Darec was just the same with Kia."

"But it shouldn't be affecting _me_!" The usually serene Jedi Master pulled at his hair. "It is times like this that our deep bond does not help!" He almost looked like a sulky child. Sharing minds with another individual was problematic, especially in cases like this. Unlike most other Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi could not simply close their bond when they wanted to. They were so deeply connected that it hurt if they ever tried to do so.

"I'm sure it will be over soon," said Shmi.

"You said that eleven minutes ago," grumbled Obi-Wan.

"Actually, thirteen now," she said, just to be pedantic.

Obi-Wan groaned, whispering under his breath, though she just managed to pick up his words. _"Just like her son._" He began to pace again. His face twisted into an expression of annoyance. Clearly he was communicating with Anakin.

She was proved correct moments later when he said to her: "He's inherited your stubbornness to."

"Just think, when you have children, Anakin will have to experience the same thing you are now," she teased.

The Jedi Master whirled to face her, eyes wide. "I am not having children!"

She sat there, her arms crossed against her chest, a smile playing at her lips. "Oh please Obi-Wan, are you really that certain that you do not want any?"

He glared at her. "You know I'll have my hands full of the twins! I doubt I'll even have time! Besides, she's the leader of her people. It wouldn't be proper," he dismissed, turning away, but she could see his face was turning red.

Shmi laughed. "Oh, if only Ani could see you now. I know you, Obi-Wan. And I know when you are trying to keep secrets from him. How you manage to keep any secret from Ani with your bond, I'll never know."

"It takes practise," he threw back.

Shmi patted the seat next to her. "Come on, sit down."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan joined her.

They settled in together for the wait.

* * *

Six hours later, and after Obi-Wan had nearly torn his hair out – twice – and had ended up pacing around the whole hospital wing, did Anakin emerge from the private room, his face flushed with red and his eyes shining in delight.

"I'm a father!"

Shmi was the first forward as Obi-Wan stood back to allow her this space. "Oh, Ani!" She was a grandmother and her son, her baby boy, was a father. She hugged him tight. "That's wonderful."

Anakin flushed. He glanced at Obi-Wan. "Sorry about all the trouble he's undoubtlessly been causing you, mum, but I couldn't help it. Padmé was in pain and she refused all the drugs that would help with it. She wanted to do it naturally without much aid."

Shmi pattered her son on the cheek. "Obi-Wan didn't cause me any trouble. He just paced, a lot."

"I imagine he did," grinned Anakin sheepishly. "Do you want to come in and meet them?"

Shmi nodded and let Anakin guide her into the room with Obi-Wan following behind.

She walked into a brightly lit room. Padmé was sitting up in bed, her hair a mess, but happiness on her face as she gazed contentedly down at a bundle, snugged in pink, in her arms. Small hands flayed in the air and a soft cooing sound could be heard. Anakin moved to the side of the bed, gently sitting on the side, and pulling a small cot forward, reached into it and picked up the second baby, this one wrapped in a blue blanket.

"This is Luke," said Anakin, smiling down at his son.

"And Leia," finished Padmé.

Shmi moved forward, and Anakin gently placed the newborn baby boy into her arms, resting his head on the crook of Shmi's arm. "Hello…" she whispered. "I'm your granny." The baby boy was asleep, sleeping contentedly in her arms. This was such a small, precious life. Tiny wisps of dark and blonde strands of hair lay over the baby's head. Love coursed through her very body as she looked down at this helpless child who was already loved so much by everyone in the room. "Ani…"

Anakin smiled. "Do you want to hold Leia?"

"Of course I would," said Shmi. She turned to give the baby back to her son, gently handing the baby over, before moving beside the bed so that Padmé could pass Leia to her with ease. Unlike her brother, Leia was awake. Little blue eyes blinked sleepily up at her as Shmi took Leia in her arms. The baby girl had a lot more hair on her head then Luke and she seemed far more curious of her bright surroundings. "She's an inquisitive one," said Shmi, as her eyes met those of her granddaughter.

The innocent nature of the babies made Shmi's heart melt. She had always loved children, Anakin being her heart and soul for so many years. She had always wanted more but a life of slavery was no place to bring a child into the world. Anakin had been a surprise but a welcome surprise. Kia had been very much planned. Her and Darec had wanted a child together and they had been blessed quite quickly with a wonderful little girl who brought joy to their lives.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Obi-Wan exclaiming: "Ah, Anakin, what is your son doing?"

Shmi looked up to find Luke no longer in his father's arms, but rather in the hold of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The baby was now awake, cooing softly like his sister, clutching the cloth of Obi-Wan's tunic. The Jedi Master looked uneasy, but she couldn't see why he had a look of slight horror on his face.

Anakin chuckled. "He obviously likes you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan scowled. "I told you before that I am not training anymore Skywalker's!"

"Well, Luke clearly disagrees," said Anakin smugly. "He wants you."

Shmi looked quizzically at her son. "What did Luke do?" What could barely an hour old baby do to a grown Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi?

"Luke is Force-sensitive, so is Leia, but, well, I formed a bond with Luke when he was still in the womb. Because Obi-Wan and I are woven together so tightly, Luke sensed him too, despite not even being able to understand what he was feeling at the time. Obi-Wan is a familiar presence to him. He reached out to him. Luke wanted to make contact with him. I guess Luke has just started a bond?" Anakin grinned slyly.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" retorted Obi-Wan, looking slightly hurt but with a bounce of joy in his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Luke sensed you while he was still in the womb over our bond!" replied Anakin.

"Actually it is," continued Obi-Wan gently. "You did bring me back which only strengthened and intensified out bond, remember?"

Anakin groaned. "You had to bring that up."

Obi-Wan's eyes danced knowingly. "Always."

Shmi faced Obi-Wan, still holding Luke in his arms as the little boy continued to make noises. "Does this mean you will be training my grandson then?" she teased.

"As long as he doesn't turn out to be as annoying as Anakin, I'm sure I will cope," grinned the Jedi Master, clearly enjoying his former apprentice's look of incredulity.

"I wasn't that annoying," retorted Anakin, looking like a moody teenager rather than the respectable Jedi Master he was.

Obi-Wan's eye-brows raised. "Oh really? Why do you think I asked the Council to free your mother? I simply could not cope!" His eyes were dancing and a wide grin was forming on his face, impossible to hold back his teasing.

"I'm going to make you baby-sit. Frequently," growled Anakin.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'll just get assigned somewhere else."

Shmi decided to step in. She liked their banter but she could see even Padmé was tiring of their endless tame insults on one another. "If you two don't quieten down, then Padmé and I will simply have to make other arrangements."

That shut the two troublemakers up.

But of course as soon as she shifted her attention to Padmé, Obi-Wan decided, in his wisdom, to speak up once more. She nearly mentally groaned but stopped herself when she heard what he said instead of what she had been anticipating. Sometimes, no matter how much she knew the man, he still did continue to surprise her, especially when she thought she had him figured what any response he would say would be.

"Anakin, it would be my pleasure to train your son. Just give Leia to Ahsoka. If I've had to cope with two Skywalker Jedi, so can she."

"I'm sure she will be thrilled that you have already picked out her first apprentice," answered Padmé. "How many more years do you think it will be before she attains Knighthood?"

Anakin frowned. "She's far ahead of other Padawan's her age but she is only seventeen. I would say maybe another three years. I don't want to push her into Knighthood too soon, but she's advancing quicker than I ever did. She'll probably be ready before then."

"I do hope you intend to take on another apprentice after her, you've got a lot to pass on," smiled Obi-Wan.

"This comes from the man who said he wanted another apprentice but still hasn't picked one?" smirked Anakin knowingly. "Luke is too young for you to train. You've got thirteen years before he can become your apprentice."

"Well," mused Obi-Wan, "if you are going to make me baby-sit then I simply won't have time to train another apprentice before Luke is old enough."

"You've started again," noted Shmi, watching the conversation with amusement in her eyes. "Ani, stop baiting him. You're both grown men."

The two Jedi chuckled.

Luke began to wriggle in Obi-Wan's arms and he passed him to Anakin. "Here, I think he wants his father."

"Probably more like his mother," answered Anakin as the baby started to cry, moving his tiny head towards his chest, trying to grasp something with his tiny lips that was simply not there.

Shmi chuckled. Leia lay contently in her arms, her eyelids slowly drooping downwards. "You're children are wonderful, Ani."

Anakin's cheeks turned red. "Thanks mum."

She passed Leia to Anakin who looked down upon his daughter with contented smile on her face. Watching her son be with his children, with Obi-Wan standing beside her, gave her a sense of peace and harmony.

The galaxy had nearly been torn to pieces by a Supreme Chancellor, intent on turning her son and exterminating the Jedi Order, but he had been defeated by her son. The galaxy was a safe place for her grandchildren, and for her to watch them grow.

There was nowhere better in the galaxy that she would rather be then with her son at this moment in his life.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I went for Obi-Wan/Satine hint in this just in case I do write a bigger sequel. Since I don't know Siri Tachi, it would be foolish of me to try to write her and if I ever wrote a sequel, I'd rather any pairing with Obi-Wan is with a character I know and fortunately I am well aware of Duchess Satine. Otherwise it would be Siri. **

**So here you go, that was it… Just a scene I wanted to add to my little universe **

**-the-writer1988- **


End file.
